


Puppy Love

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [41]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You tell Negan a secret you’ve been keeping.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader, Spencer Monroe/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 70





	Puppy Love

You sit under a tree just outside the walls of Alexandria, holding the squirming bundle of fur against your chest. “I know you’re hungry, Pres,” you tell the puppy. “Here you go.”

You give the dog the little bit of food you’ve been able to save from your own rations and he starts to eat eagerly. You wish you could bring him inside to your house, but you can’t risk anyone seeing him. You haven’t been here that long, so you don’t know anyone very well, and you’re afraid they would tell you that they can’t afford to waste resources on a dog, especially now that they’re giving supplies to Negan. But the tiny chocolate lab is so sweet that you can’t resist. 

Once he’s finished eating, President curls up against your neck and puts his little head under your chin. You hold him, petting him gently and nuzzling his ear. 

You’re so absorbed that you don’t notice Spencer until he’s right in front of you. 

“What’s that?” he wonders incredulously.

You just manage to suppress the urge to roll your eyes. “It’s my dog,” you reply worriedly.

He arches an eyebrow, clearly sensing an opportunity. “Your dog, huh? I’m sure Rick wouldn’t be pleased about this.”

A nervous knot settles in your stomach as Spencer confirms your earlier thoughts and the corner of your mouth twitches. Of course he’s going to make you ask. 

“Please don’t tell Rick?” you sigh. “I’ve been feeding him off of my rations. I’m not taking anything extra.” 

Spencer looks you over, licking his lips lasciviously. “I won’t tell Rick,” he relents, “as long as you do something for me.” 

Later that week, you’re in your kitchen when Spencer comes to collect. He walks in the front door without asking, standing behind you and pressing his erection against your bottom. 

This is what you had expected. You don’t have much else to give, after all. 

And honestly, you don’t mind. Spencer is an ass, of course, but he’s attractive enough, and a good orgasm never hurts, as far as you’re concerned. 

You hear the snap of a condom being put on; as Spencer pulls your panties down to your knees and proceeds to push into you immediately, you realize that you probably aren’t even going to get an orgasm out of this at all, let alone a good one. At least the condom is lubricated. 

You’re tempted to say something sarcastic, or lean your elbow casually on the counter so you can put your chin in your hand as a sign of boredom, but you resist. If you upset him, he might go back on his promise. 

He might do that anyway, but you’re certainly not going to bring it up and give him the idea. 

You glance up the hall when you detect movement out of the corner of your eye, not expecting to see a very tall man in a fitted leather jacket leaning in your doorway. Then you note the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire slung casually over his shoulder and realize who he is. 

Negan. 

He clearly observes how disinterested you are in Spencer thrusting into you from behind. Spencer pulls out before he finishes, you make a face that gets Negan to start laughing, and Spencer finally catches him watching. You guess that Spencer is making his own face now, judging by Negan’s reaction, but your gaze is firmly settled on him, so you couldn’t care less about what Spencer is doing. 

Everyone had failed to mention how extraordinarily handsome Negan is. Besides being tall, he’s lean and toned, with thick dark brown hair that boasts a faint smattering of gray. His hazel eyes look almost golden in the sunlight, and boy, does he have dimples. Wow. He’s clean-shaven, so they’re perfectly visible and sinfully adorable. Yes, please. 

Unlike Spencer, who’s basically a glorified frat boy, Negan looks like a man who actually knows how to use his dick. 

Spencer finally sputters behind you, but Negan lets the bat swing down from his shoulder and clicks his tongue against his teeth. “Don’t even fucking think about it, pretty boy,” he cautions. “Get the fuck out of here.”

You have the extreme pleasure of watching Spencer scurry away. At least you got some kind of satisfaction out of the experience. 

You look at Negan curiously, reaching down and slipping your panties back into place before smoothing the skirt of your dress. He tilts his head and looks at you. “Wanna tell me what the fuck that was fucking about, sweetheart?” he inquires, slowing walking toward you. “Did you want him to do that?”

He points after Spencer with the bat. He seems genuinely concerned. 

You shrug. “Sort of?” you answer uncertainly. 

Negan raises an eyebrow. “Explain before I go knock his fucking block off.” 

For a split second, you think about not explaining, but then you give in. “It was in trade for a secret he kept for me,” you admit. “I found a puppy just outside the walls. I keep him out there in a hollow tree, and I’ve been saving part of my rations for him. Spencer said it wasn’t allowed, and that if I wanted him to keep the secret, I’d have to do something for him in return. I didn’t know he meant that, though I wasn’t surprised. And honestly, I wasn’t opposed to the idea.” You pause. “I probably would have been if I had known how bad it would be. And how small his dick is.” 

Negan snorts and you smile appreciatively. You wonder what he’s going to say next, and then he surprises you. “You have a puppy?” he asks, running a hand through his hair, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

You chuckle. He looks like a kid in a candy store. “Yeah, I do.” 

“No fucking shit, doll. Show me?”

He offers you his arm and you walk over to him, slipping your hand around his elbow. “All right.”

You lead Negan to the tree outside of the walls. When you get close, President sticks his head out, wiggling as he wags his tail excitedly. You’ve taught him not to bark and to stay put when you’re not there, but you didn’t want to tie him up in case any walkers wandered by and he needed to get away. 

Negan sets his bat down in the grass and bends over to scoop the puppy up into his arms. “Hi, puppy!” he coos, giving the dog a big smile. “What’s his name?” 

“I call him President,” you say a little sheepishly, wondering if he’ll think the name is stupid. 

“President! What a big name for such a little guy!” Negan actually giggles as President licks his face eagerly. “You’re welcome!” he teases, plopping down on the ground and flipping the puppy into his lap so he can rub his tummy. “I bet it’s because you are the cutest fucking dog in the world! Aren’t you, buddy? Aren’t you?” 

You smile genuinely, sitting down next to Negan and watching him play with President. You realize that you’re actually relaxed and happy for the first time since coming here. Negan lifts his arm, putting it around your shoulders and drawing you close so you can lean down and scratch behind President’s ears. 

“You know,” he ventures, “if you came with me, you wouldn’t have to fucking hide him. You could keep him. And if it’s not too fucking forward of me to suggest, sweetheart,” he snickers, “I could show you what a real fucking man can do in the bedroom too.”

He looks sideways at you and winks. You raise your eyebrows, blushing just a little as he gazes at you. He bites his lip and grins as your cheeks turn red. 

You know that you’re not supposed to like him, but he’s charming and handsome and nice to your dog. 

“Can I come with you, then?” you request lightly.

He leans over and kisses your cheek. “Fuck yes you can, honey. Let’s fucking go.”

He stands, slipping President inside his leather jacket. The puppy happily snuggles against Negan’s chest and he zips up a little so he can keep his arm around you as you walk, the bat dangling loosely from his other hand. 

Back inside Alexandria, Negan leads you to Rick’s house. He asks Carl to sit outside and play with President while he takes care of business. “Business?” you question as he gently lifts you onto the kitchen table, propping the bat up in one of the chairs. 

“The business of making you fucking wet, sweetheart,” he informs you, running his hands up your thighs so he can lift your dress over your head.

It’s immediately clear that Negan knows how to touch a woman; his fingers are slightly rough, and they drag over your skin with just the right amount of pressure to give you goosebumps.

Once your dress is gone, he pulls you forward to press his hips against yours. You moan as you feel his erection against your core and start to undo his belts. 

He sheds his jacket after you unzip it, leaning down and grabbing your shoulders as he kisses you. His kiss is hot and open-mouthed, slow and sensual. His tongue flicks over your lips before coiling into your mouth, and you feel a rush of pleasure between your thighs. Jesus, you’re wet just from his kiss. You grip his arms and whimper and he chuckles against your mouth. 

“You fucking like that, honey? Yeah, I bet you fucking do. No small fucking dicks here, and I’ve got enough fucking tricks to keep you coming all night long.”

He unhooks your bra and slips it down your arms as you unfasten his last belt and open his pants. You put your arms around his neck as his fingers find your nipples, circling them so they harden into tight peaks. He watches your face as he starts to roll them between the pads of his fingers; you whimper again and he laughs deeply, nuzzling your face as he continues to kiss you. 

“Help me the fuck out, sweetheart,” he purrs.

You push his boxer briefs down enough for his cock to spring out as he keeps fondling your breasts. You wrap a hand around him, gasping as you lean back a little so you can look down. 

“Fuck, Negan, your dick is perfect,” you pant.

And it really is. He’s long and thick and straight, and as you start to squeeze and stroke him, you savor how hard he is for you. He rocks forward into your hand as he pinches your nipples, making you squeal. 

“Fucking tell me what you fucking want, princess,” he whispers huskily. “This is about you.” 

“I want you to fuck me like I deserve,” you beg.

He smirks, lifting you off of the table and turning you around so your back is flush with his chest. He slowly pushes you down, his stiff length pillowed against your rear as he bends you over at the waist. You reach forward and curl your fingers around the wood, hanging on tightly as he shoves your panties to the side and positions himself at your entrance. 

“Hang the fuck on, honey,” he groans, sinking slowly into your tight heat, his hands gripping your hips.

You feel yourself stretch wide as he goes deeper and you moan loudly. “Fuck, Negan, you’re so big!”

You push back against him wantonly, trying to get more of him inside you. He slaps your ass hard as he bottoms out, staying still for a moment, letting you adjust before he starts thrusting in and out in earnest. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you are fucking tight as shit!”

Negan’s voice is breathless as he sets a rough pace, running his hand from the base of your neck to your spine, making you shiver. Your hips lift as he pounds into you and he slides his hand over your belly, his long, dexterous fingers finding the little nub of pleasure at the apex of your thighs. He circles it lightly, teasingly, and your whole body bucks against the table.

“Holy shit, doll!” he grinds out as you unexpectedly start to come around him. 

“Negan, Negan, oh fuck, Negan, yes!” you yell, gasping and quivering as he keeps fucking you through your orgasm.

You try to twist away from his fingers as you get more sensitive, but he’s not having it. He rubs you harder, growling as he starts to pulse inside your slick passage. 

“Fucking come for me again, princess,” he murmurs, bending over so he can go even deeper and brush kisses all over your shoulders.

Unbelievably, you feel yourself obeying him, and you scream his name even louder this time as you clamp down on his perfect dick and he empties himself inside of you. 

You fall down onto the table, breathing hard. Negan rests lightly on you for a moment, kissing whatever skin he can reach, finally leaning up enough so he can turn your head and kiss your lips.

“That was just a fucking preview, sweetheart,” he promises, standing up and pulling out of you so he can start putting himself back together. 

As you lay against the table attempting to catch your breath, you hear Spencer’s voice outside. You roll your eyes, wondering what he wants, and Negan chuckles. He walks lazily into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and wiping himself off, then wandering back over to you. 

He helps you sit up and hands you the towel. “Fucking clean yourself up, honey,” he orders, cradling your head in his large hand and kissing your forehead. He glances back over his shoulder. “And don’t worry. I’ll sort this fucking prick out for you.”

He laughs heartily, bending to give you another quick kiss on the mouth. “And then I’ll give you some more of mine.”


End file.
